


[Podfic] Disarmed

by Readbyanalise010



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While helping himself to the X-Mansion's kitchen, Erik encounters one of Charles' students. [OR Erik and Kitty Pryde eat breakfast together.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Disarmed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vassalady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Disarmed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/747005) by [Unforgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/pseuds/Unforgotten). 



> Unforgotten wrote the fic that inspired my first podfic...it was terrible. (-_-). I hope that I redeemed myself with this one, Unf!

Cover Art provided by the ever-magnificent, life-saving Fire_Juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

For mobile streaming: **[***Click here***](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Disarmed.mp3)**

## Downloads (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Disarmed.mp3) | **Size:** 8.1 MB | **Duration:** 00:08:23
  * [Podbook](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Disarmed.m4b) | **Size:** 8.4 MB | **Duration:** 00:08:23

## Reader's Notes

My girl Vassalady needed some :DDDD in her life and I was happy to help her out.

## Feedback

Comments are love! Tell me how you really feel, even if you're just stopping by. ♥
  
---|---


End file.
